The Piggiest of them all
by The Best Vest
Summary: Waddles has always dreamed of being human, and when he overhears Dipper and Mabel talking about something that could change his situation, he goes off in search of it. (First story, please be nice with reviews.)


(A/N) To make things clear before you u read on i want to make a psA. aLL THE OTHER STORIES BEFORE THESE, HOMESTUCK AND HETALIA IRGHT THOSE R MINE OK THIS IS MY ACCOUNT THO I SHare it with my sister b/c im nICE. my name is best, she's vest.

(A/N) Hi! I'm vest, and this is my first story. I came up with this idea when I watched the first episode with Waddles in it.I really LOVE Gravity falls, and I hope you people like this! Sorry if Waddles seems too OOC.

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Gravity Falls. Alex Hirsch and the brilliant people who made Gravity Falls do.

Prologue: I love Mabel Pines. So much. I have loved her ever since I met her. She is the light of my life. I wish we could be together, SO much, but we can't. She hugs me, knits me sweaters, let's me sleep with her sometimes. She feeds me, bathes me, helps me when I'm sick, and all that jazz. But we can't be together. Wanna know why? Because I'm a pig. Literally. I love her more than pepperoni pizza, mud puddles, and the sweaters

she makes for me. Yep. That's right. I, Waddles the pig, am in love with my owner. I wish we could be more than just friends. And I'm going to make sure of that.

Before summer ends, I will have the love of my life with me. This will have so much more than the gnomes, Gideon and even Mermando. I will make sure she knows I love her more than just an owner.

And I think I know how.

It was another muggy, sweaty, June day in Gravity falls Oregon. The Mystery Shack was lacking attention, even more than usual. On days like these Grunkle Stan would usually assign the kids boogies jobs like standing outside with signs taped to their backs, walking around the neighbor hood in hopes that some gullible citizen would notice and decide to take a peek at the shack.(but copy paper with messy black sharpie writing didn't really catch too many peoples attention), but even the old man seemed too worn out to do anything today, even involving ordering around Soos and Wendy was a bother, so he stayed up in his office.

Mabel leaned back on the sofa, groaning a moment before sitting right back up. Even terribly muggy days like these seemed to just ruin her overall peppy cheerful mood, fixing her with an annoyed on edge one. She looked over at dipper with a rather annoyed, yet nonchalant expression.

"Watcha reading?" Mabel inquired in a monotone expression. Dipper didn't look up, seeming as he was too engrossed in his mysterious book to even acknowledge his sibling. Mabel groaned. "Dip, c'mon pal!"

After a few seconds of no reply, Mabel threw a pillow at him out of frustration.

"Hey, Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed. "What was that for…? Oh great, now you made me lose my page!" Dipper said as he picked up the book. He was about to shut it until he saw a bit of info that caught his eye. "Hey Mabel, c' mere. I think you should have a look at this."

"What is it? Let me see!" Mabel shouted as she shoved herself into a better position to read the page. "_Deep within the forests of Gravity Falls, I believe there are certain gems that can change animals into humans. There have been reports of young boys digging as though they were moles, woman jumping off of many things to fly, and tall limber men who try to fight deer during mating season. The source of the gems is unknown, and there have been more and more sightings over the years,"_ Mabel read aloud before she gasped, "Dipper, that sounds so awesome! Can we look for one?" Dipper shook his head and said, "I don't know Mabel, I think we should leave this one alone."

Mabel pouted and sighed. Waddles heard everything though, and was very interested. 'Maybe I can change into a human if I go get a crystal!' Waddles then proceeded to go through the front door, and no one stopped him since

Dipper and Mabel were in the T.V room, Soos was unclogging the toilet, and Wendy was taking a nap. Waddles went out the door, but didn't hear the last part Mabel read aloud.

_"If an animal touches it though, they stay human for_

_5 days before they stay human forever."_

Waddles walked into the forest and before long, he knew he was lost. 'Ugh, where are the gems? I thought I would be able to find them by now.' He thought. He was very annoyed that the wasn't able to find them yet,

but he didn't give up. The piglet kept on searching and searching, until he had reached a reached strange clearing in the forest. The atmosphere was…strangely unsettling. As the piglet wandered around the clearing, he noticed a faint fluorescent glow beyond.

His ears perked up as he started to dash his way towards the source of light.

As he cleared through a few bushes and trees his eyes widened as he saw a raccoon brush up against the crystals. The raccoon started to glow, and let out a frightened howl as it pranced around in panic, soon vanishing into a bright glow. Waddles slammed his eyes shut, the the light was blinding, and the earth beneath him seemed to tremble. and with the frightened howls of the animal, it was enough to terrify him. He let out a small squeak as this was all unfolding.

As soon as he felt the tremors stop, Waddles head peeked up from the bushes. Laying by the mysterious crystals, seemed to be a human boy, nude. He looked around Mabel's age, but he certainly didn't look as healthy as the

young Mabel he knew. The boy's condition was very poor to say in the least. He was scrawny, his hair was sticking out everywhere, it was a little extreme, even for a boy. He had thick arm hair, and thick leg hair. The soles of his feet were covered in filth and muck, the same with his palms.

The boys eyes were widening in fear, he scrambled to get up, but ended up falling back down, and crouching on all fours, as tried to move back into the serenity of the forest, he stumbled quite often, making many frightened yelps at this sudden change. At last, he was out of sight. Which only left Waddles with a deep curiosity, and terror.

Waddles cautiously came forward and saw a light blue gem in front of him. He squealed with excitement. 'YES! I found one!' He thought happily. He raised one of his legs and touched the gem. Nothing happened. Waddles couldn't believe it! He felt mildly upset, after all he came all this way for nothing?!

He wanted to scream, but all his pig body could allow him to do was squeal very loudly. He felt so angry, so cheated, so double crossed, that he started to break the gem. He stomped on it so may times, the gem broke, but it made a strange sound. Instead of a _shatter _or _clink , _it made a _VWOOM _sound. this startled him so much, that he stepped back, and absentmindedly stepped on a pink gem. He started to glow, and Waddles was amazed.

He felt the tumors and everything that the raccoon had felt.

A minute or two later, he felt the tumors stop. He opened his eyes, and was amazed. He was a human. Yep. Waddles the pig was now a human. He felt so happy he didn't even notice that he was naked. He jumped with joy, but since he wasn't used to his new body, he fell hard on his butt."Owww! That hurt!" He was surprised again that he could talk.

"Whoaaa…" He said quietly. He decided that he would look at his new body. He saw he was slightly chubby, he had a little bit of muscle on his arms, and his legs were a bit wobbly. He had light blonde hair, and a brownish circle around his left eye. He was slightly tan,

and his eyes were a light blue color. In his opinion, he looked okay. He decided he would have to get used to his new body, since the only other time he was a human was when he was Soos.

Taking a cautious step forward, he started to walk around in circles. He stumbled at first, but got used to it after a few minutes. Then he decided to test out his arms. He stretched them forward,

wiggling his fingers, bending his arms in a folded position, and then he tested out the rest of his body, to make sure it worked like a human's body, and not like a pig's

. He also tried out his voice, so he wouldn't sound like he was a neanderthal. He tried out some words he heard Dipper,Mabel, Wendy, Soos, and Grunkle Stan say. He said something that he heard Grunkle Stan say once.

"Ugh, why won't you kids quiet down? I'm trying to get my beauty

sleep!" Waddles laughed at that. He tried out more words, sounding out each word. He knew he was ready after a few hours of trying out his voice.

During this process, Waddles noticed he was naked. Once he was done testing out his body, he resolved to find some clothes. Waddles looked around to find something to cover himself up with, but could only find large leaves.

"Oh, well, I guess these will have to do." He said. He wrapped the leaves around himself as best as he could. He found a few things to tie it together. Waddles then walked into town, ignoring the stares and

rude looks being thrown his way. He walked to a clothing store, amazed at all the different things he could try on. He asked the clerk, "Can I try on some clothes?"

The clerk looked him over, and said in a disgusted tone, "Yes, if you want to." She lead him over to the boys' section.

"I think you might want to try on these clothes. They're highly fashionable this season." She said as she lead him over to some fancy looking clothes that cost $30 or $40 each. Waddles was overwhelmed by the fancy clothes.

The clerk saw how he reacted and she said, "Unless you want something more casual and comfortable."

He was relieved that she had brought it up, because he was highly uncomfortable in that section. She brought him to a section that had more casual clothes.

"Enjoy yourself here." The clerk said in a bored tone. She proceeded to walk away quickly, and left to take care of other things. He looked around, trying to choose the clothes that would suit him most.

"Hey there, cutie."

He heard, and he looked up to find the one and only, Pacifica Northwest. Waddles' eyes widened, and he fought the urge to slap her. Mabel had told Waddles about what Pacifica had done to her, so he

naturally disliked her. He snapped back to reality when she started talking again.

"Why are you dressed like a hobo?" She asked rudely and Waddles could only look back to the clothes he was checking out."Hey! I'm talking to you!" She exclaimed, and she snapped her fingers to get his attention. "What do you want?" He said through gritted teeth. He was not happy she was bothering him.

"Well, I'm just wondering why such a cutie like yourself is dressed like… that." Pacifica said with a disgusted tone on the last word.

Waddles breathed angrily. " Maybe I feel like dressing this way. Ever considered that? That not everyone wants to dress the same way you do? Hm?" He retorted.

Pacifica just stared at him, slightly angry that he had said those things to her.

"Whatever, weirdo." She huffed, and walked away. Waddles had found some clothes he wanted to try on, and went to a dressing room to try them on.

He had picked a tank top with the word summer written all over it, a pair of shorts that were a dark pink color, and a pair of tennis shoes that were a reddish color.

When he dressing room though, he realized he didn't have the faintest idea of how to put on the clothes. So, he dressed himself the way he thought he should dress himself.

He put the tank top on his feet, the shorts on his chest, and tried to put the shoes on his legs. That didn't work, so he put the shoes on his hands, the tank top on his

head, and the shorts on his legs. He knew he was doing something wrong, but he didn't know what. He decided to see how the humans were dressed. He peeked his head out to see them

when a certain someone caught his eye… "Mabel!" Waddles exclaimed. He quickly ducked back in the dressing room, not wanting to be seen.

He took the clothes off and put them on in a random order. He looked at himself in the mirror and he thought the clothes were in the correct order.

Waddles shyly peeked out and didn't see Mabel. With a sigh of anticipation, relief, and slight disappointment, Waddles started to walk to the exit.

"Hello!" He heard and saw Mabel jump up in front of him "Hi there! My name's Mabel. What's yours?" Mabel asked . "Uhhh, huh…." He stuttered, not knowing what to say. What should his 'name' be? Didi? Too girly. Pacifico? No way. Waddlesy? Too obvious. He didn't know what else to say but,"Wiiliam! My name is William!" He shouted and he wanted to slap himself for yelling that. "William, huh? It's nice to meet you!"

(A/N) Yeeeeup. I'm gonna stop there. Again, this is my first story, so criticism is appreciated, but not flames. I hope to update soon! Bye!


End file.
